Dead Rising
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Kylo Ren is dispatched to investigate the whereabouts of a ship carrying a lethal biological weapon for the First Order when he runs into the last thing he wishes to see : zombies. Not too far off, Rey and her team discover a distress signal from the same vessel and board it as well. Can both light and dark balance themselves as they fight for their lives against the living dead?
1. Welcome to hell

**Hi guys! I had this crazy idea about star wars and zombies since, hey this is space so anything can happen right? I remember seeing a book about Stormtrooper zombies as a kid but I can't remember much about it.**

 **This doesn't exactly follow the plot of the sequels but just to make sure its not too confusing, Rey knows how Kylo looks under the mask, Han is still alive, Snoke is still kicking and thats the most I can tell you but you don't have to worry about spoilers.**

 **I decided to add in something a little different in this story since it doesn't follow canon. They are only human despite what they think they are so the way Kylo and Rey act in this story would reflect that (if you get the idea). Also after watching some videos about theories on the series, I thought it would be interesting to add those in as well. Depending on how well this story is received, I might update often since I have exam next week so I have to cut down on writing.**

 **OK I've rambled a lot (as I always do) so sit back and let me take you to a galaxy far far away. I don't own the characters.**

Kylo Ren sat in his ship, the large vessel zooming through space as he recalled the details of his mission from Hux. No matter how much he hated that man, he had to admit he did provide useful information when it came to missions and since he was a person who normally wouldn't be bothered to listen to detail and dash onto the battlefield, he felt a little grateful for him taking his time to give details. Not like he would tell him that anyway.

"Sir, we're approaching the vessel," the ship's pilot said as he turned to look at the small cruiser that loomed in front of them. It was just floating about in space, the lights and engines killed as it rotated slightly. Kylo remembered the details of the mission as Hux gave him the datapad to read on the way there. One thing that had caught his attention was that a bio hazardous weapon was onboard. Apparently they were designing a new weapon for the First Order and when the shipment team failed to arrive, they were sent to investigate.

Wondering why he was sent to deal with such a minor matter, he instructed the pilot to connect with the ship and he twiddled with his helmet for a bit, making sure the helmet was able to filter the chemicals out of the helmet. It wasn't like he just wore a helmet for fun or that it looked cool. "You two. Scout the area and search for survivors," Kylo ordered as two Stormtroopers hit the buttons on the panel, cutting a hole through the ship to board it.

They stepped through, lights turned on their guns as they walked ahead, ready for any enemy attack. Kylo searched through the Force, searching for any potential life forms when he felt a disturbance he never felt before. It was as though something was alive on board but he couldn't tell what it was. It was between the borders of being dead and alive, but the being's mind doesn't seem to be functioning properly like it should. It lacked the hum of life from a living organism or the dark coldness of a dead person.

"Cover me," Kylo said as he walked into the ship, not waiting for the crew to say anything as he boarded the vessel. It was as eerie as it could get and he shuddered a little, thinking of how much he hated the unknown and the dark. He wasn't much of a fan of all the zombie theories his father had told him as a child and when Han had told him of how he had ran into a ship full of zombies, that had gave him nightmares for months.

Shaking off any thoughts of zombies and his father, he turned to hear a low moan coming from one of the rooms. He ignited his lightsaber just in time to avoid getting bitten by a man, his face covered with boils as he howled, trying to bite the Sith Lord on the shoulder. "Get off scum!" he roared as he sliced the monster into pieces, blood splattering on his clothes as he turned to see more of them coming. "Shit," he muttered, thinking that his worst nightmare had just come to life.

…

Rey sat in the small vessel, the ship rocking as it soared through hyperspace. She enjoyed the feel of space travel, liking the feeling of arriving at a new destination every time they made the jump. She had never known the galaxy was such a beautiful place with so many opportunities for her to grasp. And the Force, it was something that she never thought existed, the flow of life and energy through her body and giving her insight about the surroundings around her.

"We're entering normal space now," the pilot called as they pulled into the darkness surrounded by stars. They had received a distress signal from a ship not far from where the fleet happened to be and Leia had sent them to investigate and see if there were any survivors. Rey had felt goosebumps as she heard the transmission coming in, the sound of people being torn apart and screaming filling her ears every time she closed her eyes.

"We are under attack. We were carrying a weapon for the First Order and the chemical got loose… please, help us!" the man had yelled before she heard howls and the ripping of limbs from the background. They managed to trace the ship and now they headed to the vessel, the ship floating in space with its engines turned off. She wondered if anyone had actually survived the nightmare on board as she grabbed a mask off the shelf for reassurance.

As they approached, she noticed another ship parked at the side of the vessel, the large sign of the First Order emblazoned on its side. "The First Order is here as well," the pilot muttered as she said, "Just keep your heads up. Don't shoot unless necessary. We don't want any more casualties," she said as some of the men huffed at it. No one was a fan of the First Order but they wanted to save the people on board first. It was only natural that they had come as well since it was carrying precious cargo for them. Rey thought of the masked man on board, searching for his presence with the Force. She could feel him pulsing somewhere inside, anger and fear wrapped around him, the fear much more so than the anger this time.

"Masks on," she said as the men onboard did the same. The mask won't be much help since it could only filter the air for a short amount of time and she prayed that the chemicals wouldn't react to their skin when they came into contact with it. She tapped the lightsaber swinging at her hip, giving her some reassurance as the pilot called, "We are boarding the vessel now. Attempting to make contact with the crew."

He pressed a button and the familiar noise of the door opening filled their ears as they walked out, guns at ready as they searched for survivors. Having had dealt with all kinds of horrors throughout their time as the Resistance, the men didn't hesitate to move forward, shining lights into the bleak darkness as she looked around. The place was trashed, remnants of a fight visible. The floor was pretty slick as well as she shone a light on it. She nearly gagged as she saw entrails on the floor, blood coating the walls. A putrid smell came from beneath her as she tried not to vomit.

"Rey! We found someone!" a man shouted as she turned her head up, following the sound of the voice until she reached where the man was. Someone lay on the ground, bloody gashes all over the armour as though he had been attacked by a wild animal. "Stromtrooper eh?" she muttered as she reached out to feel a pulse from the Stormtrooper. She could feel something humming beneath him but there was something else, as though he was supposed to be in the darkness but he hadn't quite reached there yet.

There was a wail as the Stormtrooper bucked up from his position, its hand wrapping around the throat of the Resistance soldier. He howled and kicked as the Stormtrooper ripped off its mask, revealing what was inside to them. "Holy shit…" Rey gasped as she saw the monster beneath it. The human was gone, replaced by rotten flesh as it bit down on the Resistance soldier.

"Rey, tell the ship to get out of here!" he yelled and she didn't have to be told twice when she heard the sound of more moans coming to get her. She turned around to see zombies making their way towards her, moving much faster than she anticipated. "Captain! Get everyone back on board and get us out of here!" she yelled into her comlink when she heard the sound of men yelling in the background.

"Rey! It was a trap!" the pilot yelled before she heard something bite into him. She turned away, the sound of it making her stomach roll as she narrowly avoided getting bitten by one of the zombies. She thought that it was just a legend about zombies being real but now she figured out whatever this ship's crew had been transporting had done the trick.

Rey had always been afraid of the unknown but this was something else entirely. It was a horror movie come to life and she wanted to just run and get out of here. Knowing her options were limited and how much she hated to kill anyone, she ignited her lightsaber and made her way through the throng, slicing in and out of flesh as she tried not to gag. They were strong as they managed to knock her back a few times. She wondered what had become of her men as she made her way deeper into the hive of hell.

 **Just a fun fact : I hate zombie movies since they always freak me out so don't ask me why am I writing a zombie flick.**

 **First chapter down. Let hell begin.**

 **All comments are** **welcomed!**


	2. KO21

**Just to point out, I'm trying to add new elements into this story so if it seems a bit weird, don't worry. It is sort of supposed to be like that. I don't own the characters.**

Kylo felt his heart slamming against his chest as he ran through the ship, finding a way out of the hell he had gotten himself into. He searched for the control room as he hacked the zombies on board, losing his men in the process on by one as they got picked off or transformed. He turned around to see one of them screaming as he got attacked by one of his fallen comrades, armour getting bitten off before being bitten in the arm.

"Leave him!' Kylo yelled to the few that remained with him. "Sir, we have to help him!" one of them shouted as more zombies surrounded them. "If you want to end up like him, by all means stay!" Kylo roared as he slammed his lightsaber into the zombie, cutting it into pieces. He wanted to retch as he smelled rotten flesh, glad that the weapon hadn't gone off on the Supremacy or else there would be hell to pay.

"Sir," one of the men gasped as he collapsed to the ground, choking on the smoke that had thickened. "Shit, your helmets don't filter out toxins," Kylo cursed. His own had filters but he had forgotten it wasn't the same case for his men. The man who had fallen had been picked up by the zombies, his body too weak to even fight back. "Sir… what should we do?" one of the Stormtroopers gasped as he shook like a leaf. This was the first time Kylo had ever came across a Stormtrooper who was scared of a battle. Then again, he himself was getting rattled up.

"Come on. We need to find the control room," he said as he marched forward, slicing into the zombies as they tottered towards them. The Stormtrooper who had spoken out earlier nodded and hastily shot at them, some of them falling and the others getting more riled up to attack. "Don't make them any madder than they are!" Kylo snapped as he sank his blade into one of them. He had no idea how far they had ventured into the ship or if it was even possible to get out of there alive.

"Sir, there's something coming from that room," the Stormtrooper said as he pointed ahead. One of the rooms had a light blinking ahead and they made a mad dash into it, slamming the door shut as they bolted it, the zombies clawing outside as they tried to enter. "We should be safe in here for now," he muttered as he sat down, reaching out a hand.

"Give me your helmet," he ordered at the Stormtrooper that remained, his head cocking as he shakily removed his helmet. "Come on, hurry up. The sooner your helmet is fixed, the better," he growled and the man hastily yanked it off and handed it to him. Kylo had hardly ever seen a Stormtrooper with their helmet off as it showed that they were nothing but pawns of the First Order and were not to be remembered.

Kylo removed the utility belt he wore and took out some tools and began to tweak on the helmet. "Thank you sir," the Stormtrooper muttered, amazed that his leader was even trying to keep him alive. "You're just here so I can get out of here alive," he muttered as the Stormtrooper stiffened. He wished he hadn't said that but only one of them can make it out alive, if that was even possible. He was disposable, nothing more than that.

"I didn't know you liked to work on fixing things, Lord Ren," the Stormtrooper said as he managed to fix the helmet to filter toxins out of the helmet. "Got it from my family," he muttered, not wanting to say that Darth Vader liked to tinker with things as well. He didn't want to reveal the past he was so ashamed off to anyone, even to a person who would die any time. "Where are we anyway?' Kylo asked as the Stormtrooper brought up a light. It shone through what looked like lab and he motioned Kylo to follow him to what was a broken glass canister.

"Interesting," Kylo muttered as he read the schematics of weapon that the First Order was supposed to get. It was a chemical agent that was supposed to kill of anything that came into contact. Unfortunately for them, it escaped and ended up mutating, turning everyone on board into the living dead. Kylo shuddered at what awaited for them outside, thinking of the zombies as he tried to bottle down his fear.

"What is your designation?" he asked as the Stormtrooper turned around, "KO21 sir," he said. "Put on your helmet. We're getting out of here," he said when he heard a howl coming from behind them. KO21 let loose a yell as he shot at a zombie that had been hidden in the shadows the whole time and Kylo felt grateful he hadn't been attacked at all. Thinking about how it had just been waiting there the entire time made his skin crawl.

Kylo brought it down with several swipes of his blade, bloody chunks falling to the floor as KO21 tried not to puke. He looked ready to run for his life. "Is this your first time on the battlefield, KO21?" Kylo asked. "Yes sir," he said as Kylo moved in front of him. "I may very well ask you to die for me but not now. I need you to act as bait," he said as KO21 groaned, "So helpful."

Just then Kylo felt something in the Force and he couldn't believe it as he felt it come closer. The small pulse of light beating throughout this ship made its way towards them, fear cloaked around it as it ran. Kylo reached for the Force, trying to get its attention. He could hear the sound of a lightsaber being used and without thinking, he removed his own and started to cut the door down.

"Lord Ren, what are you doing? They're going to get in here!" KO21 yelled as he held onto his blaster for dear life. When he accidently stepped onto the zombie remains, he cried out and huddled in the corner, praying they could make it out alive. "I know what I'm doing," Kylo snarled as the door came down, zombies trying to make their way in as he sliced them to pieces.

The familiar hum of a lightsaber could be heard as Rey approached them, trying to kill the zombies behind her. She looked as terrified as he was _,_ her eyes wide and her movements inconsistent as she fought for her life, turning to give him a look of both shock and relief. "Kylo Ren," she hissed as he did a mock bow, "Welcome." "I see you and the First Order have messed things up once again." "Well I wasn't the one who ordered a weapon that could mutate and turn everyone into the living dead!" "Tell that do your boss!"

No matter how much they killed, the zombies just kept on coming. "Shit, why aren't they just staying dead?" Kylo shouted as he cut into them over and over. "Don't be stupid and hack them to pieces! They're beyond saving!" he roared to Rey as she drove her lightsaber into them. "They can still be saved! There has to be!" she shouted as he yelled, "There is no way to save this ship! We have to blow it up to prevent the virus from spreading!"

She knew it was true but she didn't want to accept the fact she had to kill her own comrades. She had never felt so much fear in her life and she let it wrap her like a blanket, making her grow colder by the minute. "Rey, focus!" Kylo shouted, his blade cutting everyone around him into pieces. His Stormtrooper companion wasn't faring well, screaming in terror as he shot.

"This isn't going anywhere. We need to get to the control room and send out a distress signal!" KO21 yelled as Kylo shouted, "Then clear a path for us, dammit!" "Don't leave me!" Rey shouted, her terror rising to the point of paranoia. Kylo chuckled, wondering how could she still maintain her sanity after being dragged into this hell. He was used to battle but still, this was something that will give him nightmares for a long time.

"Why should I help you, rebel scum?" the Stormtrooper growled. "If I don't help you, we are all going to die here!" she snapped as he flinched. "She has a point," Kylo growled as he lifted a hand. "You want to shake hands when we're about to die?!" she shrieked as he nodded, "Just take it!" She grabbed onto it, giving him a nod as they fought together, the zombies finally reducing in numbers until they were left.

"I can't believe you're the one they sent," Kylo muttered as he kicked aside a body. "Well I didn't ask for it," she snapped back as KO21 muttered, "Thank you for saving us." Rey turned to the masked man, smiling as she held up a hand, not appearing to have any qualms against someone who just insulted her not long ago. "I'm Rey, and you?" she asked. "K021," he replied as she cocked her head. "Nice to meet you, KO21," she said and for some reason, Kylo felt a small twinge of jealousy in his heart.


	3. Distress signal

**Having a bit of a problem trying to figure this story out but still, its fun to write about them having to work together. I don't own the characters.**

After finishing the horde of zombies in their sector, the three of them managed to find refuge in what could have been the kitchen of the ship. Rey panted as she slid to the ground, the smell of food in the room making her want to retch when she thought of what lurked outside. KO21 and Kylo had just finished fortifying the door and slumped to the ground, both of them removing their helmets to breath in fresh air.

Rey stared at the Stormtrooper since she always wondered how they looked like. For all she knew, they could have been any random people in the galaxy or a bunch of clones but when she looked at him, he could have been anyone she knew. He didn't give off the death glare or seemed to be unfazed by what they had just gone through, he looked terrified like any human being.

Even Kylo looked shaken and for a Sith Lord, she thought he would have been able to handle the situation better. He ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair as he took in gulps of air before moving to put his helmet back on. "Just what on earth did you guys commissioned with these people and get yourselves into this mess?" Rey demanded. "The First Order is always buying weapons from anyone who is willing to send it to them. We do get biological weapons once in a while but I never heard of anything this lethal," Kylo muttered through his helmet. Rey wondered how did he not suffocate from it. Even KO21 had yet to put his helmet back on.

"You can take off your helmet you know," she muttered as he snapped, "It's none of your business." She didn't have the strength to argue with him so she just walked to the fridge and tried to salvage anything edible. "You still have the stomach to eat after what the hell we went through, girl?" KO21 said as Rey sighed, "I have a name you know. Just call me Rey. And yes. We should never battle with an empty stomach."

The Stormtrooper flushed a little at that and Kylo had to stop himself from hacking the guy to pieces. Despite him being annoying, he needed him to get out of there alive. Rey managed to get some food and rationed it among the three of them along with some water. While Kylo took them without a word save for a few hisses from behind his mask, KO21 looked genuinely happy and surprised that she helped him.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked. "Well isn't it obvious? We need to get out of this ship alive and it would do us good if we have the numbers," she said as she sat back down. "Well you got a plan?" she asked Kylo, who glared at her the best he could through his helmet. "Based on the schematics of this ship, we aren't very far from the control room," KO21 said as he huffed, "Well, if you don't count all the zombies we have to go through."

"Are you afraid?" Rey piped up as Kylo froze. "Who wouldn't be? They can kill you or worse turn you into one of those things out there," he said as Rey grinned a little despite the fact she was scared to death herself. "I didn't know you were afraid of anything, sir," KO21 pointed out as Kylo snarled, "Shut up." For once they didn't look that they were at each others throats but Rey knew they had to get out of there soon enough. "How is you mask filtering the air?" Kylo asked as she shrugged. "It should be fine. It's been working so far," she said as she coughed slightly.

"Hey are you okay?" KO21 said as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she tried not to think of how long the mask would be able to keep her functioning. "Let's move. I will take the lead and you'll be at the back. Rey, stay in the middle," Kylo instructed as KO21 pulled on his helmet. "Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?" he moaned as Kylo ignited his lightsaber. Rey still couldn't get over the fact of how fascinating it was despite it being so unstable.

"On the count of three," Kylo said but before he could say one, he slammed open the door and barged outside, his lightsaber shining to illuminate the hall in front of them. "Clear," he said as he walked forward, Rey running behind him and KO21 trying not to die of panic from the back. As they walked, their footsteps echoed throughout the ship along with the occasional weird noise from somewhere. "Are we there yet?" KO21 would mutter every so often as Kylo snarled at him to be quiet.

His lightsaber cast an eerie glow around the ship when Rey caught sight of the main bridge. "There," she said as they made their way slowly to the bridge. There were some zombies inside, most of them moving about the control panels. Some bodies lay scattered on the ground behind the blast doors and Kylo lifted his lightsaber when Rey hissed, "Don't." He brought it down on the doors, forcing them open to meet with the zombies.

The zombies howled as they rushed at them, KO21 yelling as he fired shots at them. Rey screamed as one of them got hold of her leg but not long after, she felt the arm holding onto her feeling much lighter. "Don't just stand there! Fight!" Kylo yelled as he hacked the zombie in front of him. KO21 was fending off a few more and Rey could only pray that the rest hadn't been attracted by the racket they were making.

She yanked out her lightsaber and proceeded to behead one zombie who looked like he could have been the captain. As his head rolled to the ground, his mouth was still making sounds as Rey tried not to look. "Send out the distress signal!" Kylo shouted as she shouted, "Who the hell do I call?" "Anyone!" he shouted as he slammed a zombie into the controls, splattering the surface with blood and guts.

"Do you mind?" she snapped as she tried to move her fingers across the controls, trying to get the signal out. Dammit, what was the code again? Her fingers flew across the keyboard, punching in numbers as she tried to reach the Resistance. "This is Rey. Do you copy?" she called as a voice crackled on the other end. "This is Connix. How did you get this transmission line?" a woman spoke as she snapped, "No time. We need a rescue mission now. The ship we were sent to intercept has been overrun. We need to pull out."

"We need around three hours to get to you from where you are now. Stay tight. We're on the way," she said as Rey breathed a sigh of relief. "Just make sure you don't send anyone on board. There is a zombie contamination on this vessel," she said as she heard Connix stifle a giggle. "Zombies? Seriously?" she said as Rey yelled, "I'm being serious here!"

Before Connix could give another retort, she felt the transmission die as Kylo took the reins of the controls and pushed her out of the way. "Hey," she snapped as he shouted, "Your turn to fight them off!" When she turned on her lightsaber, she saw that there weren't any to fight anyway and she sighed, tucking her lightsaber into her belt as his fingers flew across the controls. "This is Kylo Ren. We need extraction from this coordinates immediately," he barked as a curt voice filled the other end.

"Well hello, Kylo. What a pleasant surprise to hear that your mission failed so quickly," HUx sneered as Kylo tried not to smashed up the controls. "Just send an extraction team," he snarled as Hux sneered, "The Supreme Leader would not be pleased with this defeat." "You think I care at this point?! Just get us the hell out of here!" he snapped as he brought his lightsaber forward, cutting the control panel into pieces as Rey watched stray debris fly through the air.

"You done yet?" she muttered as he finally sheathed his blade, the panel surging with sparks as he let out a growl, "Shut your mouth." "Hey, now you just ruined our chances of getting any form of help if they can't track us!" "Well, Hux was annoying the hell out of me!" You're not a kid! Can you just grow up for a minute?!" As both of them bickered, KO21 looked outside before he turned to them. He cradled his arm where part of his flesh was exposed, wincing as he thought of what would become of him now.


	4. Infection

**New chapter! Sorry about how slow this is progressing but I'll try to pull one chapter a week! Working on it! I don't own the characters.**

As they walked through the ship, Rey felt her heart racing as she searched for any forms that may harm them. She felt like she was suffocating more by the minute and she hoped her mask wasn't failing her right now. "Now that we have called them, we just have to find somewhere to wait it out. If we can find somewhere," Kylo muttered as his lightsaber swung at his hip. For once, he wasn't using it to dice things up.

KO21 on the other hand was trying not to think about the fact that he had gotten infected and that he could turn into a zombie at any given time. He pushed back all thoughts of his friends getting torn to shreds as he shuddered, trying not to think about it. The wound on his arm was a slightly deeper to be a comfortable scratch so if he was indeed infected, it may take a few hours to settle in. Should have enough time for him to get extracted and healed, hopefully if the First Order were willing to spend their resources on him.

Rey sensed their awkwardness and she tried to break the ice by saying, "I never took you to be a person willing to take arms with a stranger." Kylo's anger rippled through the Force slightly as he said, "Not like I have a choice. Besides, if you turn into a zombie I don't know what I would do to myself." Rey wondered what he meant by that when they came to a turn.

"If we can find a cabin, we should be able to rest there for a bit," Kylo muttered as he looked left and right. The sounds of moans coming from a distance could be heard and Rey wondered in addition to the Stormtroopers and Resistance fighters that got turned, how many were lurking about the ship. She hadn't been particularly close to anyone but it still hurt to know what had happened to them. Some thoughts of what would happen to KO21 and Kylo entered her mind and she quickly batted them away when she felt something raking the defenses of her mind.

"Can you not go through my mind like that? Its disturbing," she growled as Kylo retracted his mental claws. She could almost imagine him grinning from behind the mask as she felt her walls go back up, shielding herself from him as KO21 grunted. "Hey you okay?' she asked when she noticed the wound on his arm. "What on earth happened?" she shrieked as she grabbed his arm but she flinched as she saw the wound. "Get away from him! He could infect you!" Kylo snapped as he wrenched her away from KO21. He was filled with fear as well as he snatched up his lightsaber, ready to ignite it and kill his soldier.

"Wait! He can still get help!' Rey pleaded as he snarled, "You think we have time to worry about that? If he gets on board with the First Order and suddenly decides to transform, there's no telling how disastrous it would be! There are thousands of people on the vessel! I won't let one man jeopordise everyone on board!" he snapped as he let Rey go. She clutched her wrists, his finger marks on her skin where he had gripped her hard.

"Its ok Rey. I know my duty is to die on the battle field for the First Order anyway. Its not like I have anyone waiting for me anyway," KO21 said but despite that, Rey couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't even treated like a person but rather like a liability. "You people are sick. Not caring about a person's life is just wrong! He helped you stay alive this entire time and you just want to throw him away?" she snapped. "That is his duty as a soldier." "Don't you have any feelings?!" "Why would I?"

As both of them fought, KO21 stood warily, feeling his head getting more lightheaded as he nursed his wound. He knew his time was running out and he didn't want to destroy them just because of his condition. He also noticed the way Rey was panting and how the air in her mask seemed to start to get a little musky…

Just then there were howls as zombies entered the area and Kylo and Rey cursed as they ignited their lightsabers, ready to kill them when KO21 coughed. "Hey get yourself together!" Kylo snapped as he strode forward and claimed his first kill. Rey tried to kill the zombies but with no avail as she tried not to think of her fellow Resistance fighters as they were brought down.

"We're not going to get anywhere at this rate!" Kylo snarled. He was sick of having to be stuck in this situation and he just wished that they would get out of there quickly. Now with KO21 being injured with next to no chance of surviving, he felt his inner rage and fear growing more. "You two get back! I'll hold them off!" KO21 shouted as he raced into the fray, shooting with his good arm. He winced as he felt the infection dig deeper into his body as he shot, his blast shots barely hitting his targets.

"Get back! You're going to kill yourself at this rate!" Rey shrieked as she tried to come in front of him to give him cover. Instead, he pushed her back and she collided into Kylo, who had just beheaded a zombie. "You know, if you want them to stay dead, make sure you aim for their head!" "I know! Its just so wrong!" "Well they're dead so there's nothing you can do about it!" "Would you two just shut up and get out of here?!"

"We are not leaving you!" Rey snapped as she used the Force and yanked him towards them, his blaster nearly flying out of his hand as he slammed into the wall. Not caring about how the pain would bite into his arm, Rey snatched him and dragged him behind her, Kylo staring at them through his mask as he clared a path for them. "Just how many of these damn things on board? We must have killed fifty so far!" he snarled as he beheaded yet another zombie. Searching for a medical bay, he thanked his lucky stars as one loomed up ahead.

"Get in there," he snapped as he shoved both of them roughly into the room and slammed the door behind them, destroying the panel on the door to keep them shut in. "You just sealed our way out, you moron!" Rey snapped. "Just get to work in disinfecting his wound. You want to save him? Do it," Kylo snarled as he whirled around and sat onto a chair, his hand running over the top of his helmet as he breathed.

"Come here," Rey said as KO21 flinched away. "Have you no idea what the hell I may do to you if this continues? I may be the death of you," he muttered as she punched him in his bad arm. "Shut it and let me bandage you. Although I have no idea what to do," she admitted as he rolled his eyes. "Get the first aid kit. I'll tell you what to do from there," he said as she went to the cupboard and shifted through its contents.

KO21 felt a little uncomfortable with his commander's piercing gaze as Rey blinded him up, her teeth chewing her bottom lip as she tried not to gag at the wound. She had seen wounds before but nothing as bad as his. The flesh had begun to rot and a smell came from it. She was surprised he managed to last this long. The most he could manage is another hour before he goes to…

"Hey I'll be fine," KO21 muttered as Rey noticed her eyes stinging. Why did she care so much about someone who would have killed her in normal circumstances? Still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for this man in front of her, someone probably ripped away from his family as a child and forced to serve the First Order. "That should do it," she said as she went to wahs her hands with disinfectant. She prayed she didn't get any of those germs on her.

"You would have to get yourself a wound to get infected you moron," Kylo muttered from across the room and she glared at him. KO21 chuckled a little as he tested his arm, making sure he could hold his blaster as he looked at the door. "Well, how do we open it now?" he wondered as the sound of a lightsaber coming to life filled the room. Kylo twirled it as he began to cut a whole in the metal, carving a large enough hole for them to fit through. "After all of this shit, you better stay alive," he snarled as he strode out, Rey following him. KO21 couldn't tell if that was directed to him or Rey as he walked after them.


	5. Sacrifice

Once KO21 had been patched up, the trio sank into silence, trying to get some rest until they were picked up by their respective groups. Rey hoped that the Reistance would come quick and Kylo prayed hard he wouldn't be so freaked out after this entire experience. Killing zombies wasn't as bad as killing living beings but the terror of being infected lurked in the shadows every time he walked out there. He would rather be thrown into a Sarlac pit then go against zombies after everything was over. KO21 nursed his arm, trying to shake off the increasing feeling of dread in his stomach as the virus infected his body more.

"Why didn't you just let me die when you knew the risks?" KO21 muttered. "As If I would kill a friend," Rey huffed as he raised an eyebrow. "You were my enemy until we got thrown into this hell. I would have killed you if we weren't on a temporary truce now," he muttered. Kylo didn't bother to answer as he took off his helmet, letting the air hit his face and he tried not to gag when the smell of zombies filled his nose. Rey couldn't help but stare at the man, his face so much like Han's and Leia's that she felt her love for them cry out.

"Why in the world do you like my folks so much? They can adopt you for all I care," Kylo scowled as Rey tried not to go scarlet. "Be grateful you even had any parents to go back to," she snarled. She couldn't understand why on earth he hated the Solos so much but thinking again, maybe they had bad parenting skills but they couldn't be that bad right?

Time ticked past and Rey glanced at the clock shining on the wall as her breath rattled. She felt a little sick and she didn't know if it was due to the fact she had to kill so many people or that her mask was beginning to fail. She rubbed her temples as she removed the mask and tweaked it with whatever spare tools she had, trying to buy herself more time until she got one. It had been nearly four hours since they were thrown into this hell, so about another 24 hours to go until she can get out of there and away from the First Order.

Kylo shifted uncomfortably from his position in the corner, trying not to think of outside and the fact he was trapped with a girl and a soldier who might kill them at any minute. Rey may have annoyed him a lot but the girl always seemed to bring him some form of peace when she talked, so positive unlike him. They may be polar opposites but he felt drawn to her like a moth to a light. She was someone who may be able to counter the darkness in him and bring him to the balance… no, he wouldn't accept the light anymore, not after what it had done to him back in the day. He would wrap himself in darkness and forget everything about his life as Ben Solo.

The air around them began to become more suffocating as both men pulled on their helmets. KO21 coughed under his and he tried not to look at the blood that coated his outstretched palm as he got his gun ready. Rey looked a little pale as she donned her mask once more, the air beginning to choke her as Kylo opened the door with the Force and looked out. No signs of any life so he signaled them to go out. "We have to find a safe place. Maybe one of the upper staff cabins but if we can just find it…" Kylo muttered when he thought to himself something so obvious.

"Where the hell are the escape pods?" he demanded as he whirled around on Rey, who looked blur at being asked such a question. "Don't look at me. You destroyed the control panel before I had the chance to have a good look at the layout," she said as she reached out with the Force, feeling for where they were. Kylo was doing the same as well and together they managed to widened their scope before Kylo gave a snort of triumph. "Three floors down, at the repair area. And I sense a lot of the undead lurking down there," he muttered as Rey felt it as well.

They walked through the corridor and Rey wondered just how many times had they passed by the place. It was like a maze and in her terror she couldn't quite recall what happened other than the fact many people had been killed. They ahd just reached the dining area when snarls issued and both Force users pulled out their blades and ignited them. "I'm am so kriffing sick of this," Kylo snarled as he used the Force to lift a table and slam it into the zombies. Rey followed suit and used her strength to hurl chairs at them only for them to bounce off the walls. She bit her lip as she thought of how much more practice she needed to get a hand of using the Force.

"Kriff," Kylo muttered as the number of chairs and tables being used began to wane and he noticed of how they managed to block up their exit as well with a clutter of tables and chairs. He cursed himself for being such a moron when KO21 coughed behind him. "Get yourself together!" Rey shouted as KO21 snatched off his helmet, trying to breath in ragged breaths as he felt his arm burn. He didn't have to rip off the armor to know hat was happening beneath it. He knew he didn't had much time left and watching as the two Force users fought in front made him make up his mind. "You two, get back."

Both of them whirled around to see KO21 with his helmet off and a sad smile on his face as he tossed it to Rey, who barely managed to catch it as he mouthed, "Sir, take care of the little lady." He stood in front of them, his hand reaching into one of the containers in his utility belt and tossed a few to Kylo, who caught them with the Force and shoved it into his utility belt. "You two might want to get far away from here," KO21 said as Rey shouted, "Don't be an idiot! We can still get out of here together!"

KO21 smiled at Rey, such a sad smile for a person who never really had the chance to live their life. "I'm glad I can die for you,"" he said as he released the safety on the grenade. "Don't!" she shrieked as Kylo grabbed her around the waist and ran down the corridor. "Don't leave him back there!" she shrieked as the zombies surrounded the Stormtrooper. "May the Force be with you?" he muttered as he let the bomb go off, enveloping the dining hall with fire.

As both of them ducked into a cabin, the smell of burnt flesh came from outside as Kylo slammed the door and locked it, making sure that nothing was inside with them before he turned his lightsaber off. "You… why did you let him die?" Rey whispered as he growled, "It was too late. Can't it get into that thick headed skull of yours that he was beyond saving?" "We could have at least tried!" "At the expense of our lives? I don't think so!"

Rey didn't have much energy to yell at him anymore as she slid off her mask, coughing as she looked around the room. It was a simple cabin with two bunk beds and a toilet. Seeing it made her rush into it and throw up whatever she had eaten earlier, the smell of zombies making her sick. Kylo removed his helmet as well and set it on the bed as he swung on top and laid back, letting his bones crack.

"You might want to get some rest. It will be a long wait until we get rescued," he muttered as Rey finished her puking session in the toilet. "Don't you kill me when I'm sleeping," she snarled as she lay on her bed. She couldn't believe that she was sharing a room with the worst serial murderer in the entire galaxy. "Why would I?" he muttered as both of them lapsed into silence.


	6. Ghosts of the past

**Read some fluff and managed to write something decent. My love for Reylo is coming back! I don't own the characters.**

Rey stared at the ceiling, her low breathing filing the space as she tried to get some shuteye. It was her turn to sleep but she couldn't sleep after watching a friend get blown up. She didn't even know why she considered the Stormtrooper a friend. He would have killed her if they hadn't been forced to work together in this situation in the first place. She sighed as she slung her legs over the edge and peered to see Kylo Ren propped against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, a soft snore coming from his lips.

She watched him sleep, wondering why she felt drawn to this man. He had been branded a mass killer by the entire galaxy and to imagine that he was sitting right across her now trapped in a ship infiltrated by zombies made her wonder how the galaxy brought them together in the first place. She wanted to laugh at the irony of the last two Force users in the galaxy being together, one the child of the light and another of the darkness.

As she stared at him, she thought of how she had never actually caught a glimpse of his face much ever since she had met him. He had the same features as Leia Organa, his black hair a trademark from his father and she recalled how his smirk reminded her of his roguish father. Then she remembered how he had plunged his lightsaber into his gut and sent him tumbling into the abyss below and how the Force had rippled with Han's death.

"Quit staring at me will you?" he muttered as he opened his eyes to scowl at her. When he slept, she thought he almost looked like a young boy forced to become a man but that thought was shot down the moment he opened that mouth of his. "Got a problem with that? You were supposed to be on guard duty you know," she said as she sat at the edge of the bed, trying not to look at him any further. Kylo ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her, scanning her face for what might be in her mind before she closed her mental shields.

"Why do you fight for the Resistance when Snoke can give you so much more?" he whispered. "And make me kill thousands of innocents? I don't think so," she snarled as he chuckled. "You have so much power in you. So much loneliness, sadness, wondering where you came from. Why your parents left you to die on Jakku?" he said, a smile curling at the edge of his lip as she unbuckled her lightsaber from her belt, ready to ignite it.

"If you ever dare to bring up my past, you'll be sorry for it," she snapped as he grinned. "I can train you in the ways of the Force. I see potential in you. The conflict that you have in your soul between the light and the dark. I can help you balance them out," he continued. What was going on with his rant? "As if you'll ever bring me to your side." "That depends on you. I won't force you. Its not like I like to Force people to do something they don't want to do in the first place," he muttered as she thought of how he sounded.

"You're like me you know. Conflicted. Tossed aside by their family. Powerful in the Force. We would make such a great team together if we were side by side," Kylo sighed as he looked at her, his eyes almost soft as he longed for some company. His mind was a little more bare than Rey thought as she poked through his mind, searching for the man that lurked beneath. She caught some memories of him being a child, playing on the fields of a distant planet on his own, his parents nowhere to be seen, parts of him training as a Jedi with Luke, trying to fight off the man invading his mind…

"Why do you let me in?" she asked as the walls of his mind shut. He looked at his hand as though he was contemplating on what he had done all his life. "I never wanted this. Snoke was the only person who understood my power and was willing to take the chance in helping me hone it." "You could have resisted." "You have no idea how he sneaks into your mind, whispers thoughts into your mind. I don't even know what thought is my own at this point." As he said that, Rey felt pity and hate for him at the same time.

"You want to know how the great General Organa and Han Solo were like as parents? They were ore busy with the careers then with me, always not around and leaving me to the care of droids until Luke brought me to train as a Jedi. Even then he kept me at arms length, wary of what I was capable of. And all the while, Snoke crept into the depths of my mind, showing me visions of what was to come, what I was supposed to become. I never wanted to be what I am now. I would have just ended myself if I knew this would happen…"

His words pierced her heart, words that Rey thought would never leave the lips of a man such as him as she knelt and held him tight, his body tight and stiff as he froze, startled by her gesture. "What do you think you're doing?" he muttered, her warmth flowing into him along with the calm of her Force, bringing him more peace then he had ever felt in his entire life. He felt alive with her now, her Light balancing out his Dark.

"When we get out of this, if you come with me, I'll help you find your way back to the Light. You have my word," she whispered as he felt his heart crumble. For so long, he just wanted someone to be with him, to show that they actually cared about him. Now this girl, a scavenger abandoned on a desert planet was comforting him in a ship infested with zombies. He wanted to laugh about it, about how he failed to detect her earlier and brought her to his side. He could imagine how they would be together as the Light and Dark, bringing balance to the Force.

Rey realized she had been holding onto Kylo longer then she was supposed to and she pulled back, blushing a little as she patted the bed. "Go and get some sleep. I'll take it from here," she said as Kylo got up and walked to the bed without making any grumblings, his robes sweeping against the floor as he lifted his booted feet and lay on the bed. As Kylo turned to face the wall, Rey tried to hide the blush in her cheeks as he tried to ignore his heart pounding against his ribcage. What was this woman doing to him?


	7. Escape

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I feel so glad that this story has hit 10 reviews and it really helps after being sick for a few days to get some inspiration so here's a new chapter! I don't own the characters.**

Time passed as the two of them awaited for their rescue, the tension between them surprisingly low despite both of them being capable to killing each other at any moment. There was barely any movement outside as well and Rey felt relieved that they didn't have to bother killing anyone else on the way out. But she could feel the air being depleted in the room, reducing the time they have left until they are able to make their escape.

Just then, a sound came from Kylo's belt and he removed a comlink from his belt and pressed the button on the side. "This is General Hux. Are you still alive sir?" Hux sneered from the other end as Kylo snapped, "Of course I am. Whats taking you so long to pull off the rescue mission?!" Hux merely chuckled from the other side as he purred, "Well, we are far off from where you are now and the Emperor has yet to give an order for your retrieval. Perhaps he has finally lost hope in his apprentice of a fool." Kylo looked as though he would smash the comlink in his fist at any moment but he decided it would be a bad idea since it served as a tracker as well.

"He would never abandon me," he muttered, the words sounding like a lost child as the general laughed silently on the other side. "Well, I suggest you sit tight and hang in there until we get to you. You're a strong man, you know how to survive on your own for a day right?" he said, his words practically coated with sugary glee as Kylo snarled, "When I return, I will snap your neck." "Try me, if you make it back alive," Hux chuckled as he ended the call.

Kylo chucked the comlink across the room but before it smashed into the wall, he used the Force to catch it and bring it back to him, sighing as he pocketed it. "That snake," he snarled as he closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind. Rey pulled her legs against her chest, her lungs starting to get filled with the toxins floating in the air when she asked, "May I meditate with you?" "I'm not meditating," he muttered but he remained where he was anyway, closing his eyes. "I never took you as someone who meditated," she said as he replied, "Uncle Luke used to force me to meditate everytime I felt stressed. Sort of became a habit." That was the first time she heard him call Luke his uncle.

As she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the Force, she felt the surroundings of the ship open to her like she was staring into a holographic layout of the ship. She could sense the remaining zombies on the ship, crawling around the space. She could feel the bulk of the structure, the rooms it held and how some of them had been smashed with them having to bust their way through. She also came across the dining hall where KO21 had blown himself up, making her heart clench when she thought of him.

Then her mind wandered off to the cargo hold, crates stacked in the cramp space and a small area for engineers to do maintenance work on the ship. Not too far off was a small line of panels, large circles embedded in the walls when she realized what they were. "How can we be so stupid?" she gasped as she smacked herself on the forehead, her eyes flicking open as she looked at Kylo. Apparently he had realised it as well as himself looked as though he would kill himself there and then for not realizing the obvious.

"Even if we get into the escape pods, we would be driftingin space until our respective groups come and rescue us. We have to depend on how long the oxygen in the pods would be able to keep us alive anyway," he said but he looked like he would rather take that risk then spend another moment in the ship. Then he grinned as he stood up, his hand fishing his lightsaber from his side. "Did you notice any sort of explosives in the ship?" he asked as Rey got his idea. "You're not planning to blow up this ship would you?" "If we do, we get rid of all the zombies and the virus would die out when its in space since it would be in a vacuum. Then there would be no chance of contamination if we get rescued." Sounds like a fair plan. But…

"If we don't get rescue, we'll get stuck in the pods and slowly suffocate," Rey muttered, the idea of that not exactly appealing as Kylo smiled. It had the same roguish feel to what Han gave off and Rey felt her heart relax as he held out a hand to her. "I won't let you die so easily. I still have to settle a score with you," he said as he held out his hand for her to take. His other hand was on his lightsaber, ready to ignite it as he turned to face her. "Come on. Trust yourself more. You're powerful enough to give me a scar so why not kill some zombies?"

Although that didn't seem to make much sense, Rey grinned as she ignited her lightsaber and twirled it in her hand, the weapon humming in the air as she grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of here," she said as both of them held out their hands and Force-pushed the door down. Kylo rocked back a little as he realized the force of their combined strength as he snatched his helmet and put it back on his head. "You better put yours on as well," he said as he snatched Rey's up and stuffed it onto her, making her squeal a little. His heart softened as he thought how cute she sounded.

The force of the crashing door had drawn zombies towards them but this time, both of them walked out as one, bringing down any enemies as they made their way to the cargo hold. They didn't need a map to find it, only their senses and the Force guiding them to where it was. They made their way through the ship, occasionally bumping into zombies. Rey thought she had never felt so alive, being able to stand her ground and take down the enemy. With Kylo at her side, she felt so safe despite the red flashing by her side, red as the blood it spilled onto the ground.

Kylo felt like he had been energized, slashing his way through the zombies in precise strokes. His lightsaber cleaved heads from their bodies and he would have laughed at the thought of him working with someone who was filled with the light. As both of them fought, the only thing that could come to their mind was balance. They were at balance with the Force. Never had both of them felt so aligned before, never feeling at peace with the person next to their side.

"Come on. Almost there," Rey said as they made their way into the cargo hold. There weren't that many zombies there as Rey dashed to the control panel and started to flick at the buttons. "Come on," Kylo muttered as some zombies filed in, his lightsaber up and ready as Rey muttered, "How the hell can only two of them be working?" "Well we only need two of them right?!" he yelled back as he hacked a zombie into equal halves. The only thing keeping him from puking was the thought of them being able to get out of there soon.

Rey slammed a hand onto the panel, causing two of the doors to open with a hiss. She climbed into one as she shouted, "Get in!" As Kylo turned, a zombie clung onto him, snarling as it clawed at him. He yelled as he lost his footing and slammed into the ground, Rey screaming his name as she tried to climb out of her pod. "Get out of here!" he shouted, feeling the rotten fingers dig into his body. This was just kriffing great… he was going to become zombie fodder…

With a yell, Rey leapt out of the pod and slashed the zombie across the neck, its head rolling onto the ground as she snatched Kylo by the arms and hauled him into his pod. He groaned a little as he stumbled, his leg hurting from the zombie clawing onto him as Rey snapped, " Man up! Get in the pod!" She used the Force to chuck him into the pod and before he could shout, she slammed a hand onto the panel, causing his pod to jettison into space. Rey quickly got into hers and closed the door, some zombies slamming their hands onto the glass as she whispered, "Rest in peace."

She slammed her thumb down onto a control and the crates behind them exploded, causing the cargo hold to turn into a raging inferno as the ship blew up. All across the ship, bombs were going off as well, tearing the ship to pieces along with the crew. Both of them had laid out some bombs around the ship on their way there and were to blow the ship up once they had entered their escape pods. Rey quickly punched in the codes and her pod was released into space, the force of the blast making her tiny pod wobble a little as it flew far from the explosion. She watched as the ship exploded into a shower of light and she leaned against the wall of the ship, panting as she thought of how the wait for help begins. Alone.


	8. Healing through bonds

**This round I'm updating much faster than normal. Just the epilogue left and this story will be done. Thank you to those who have been sticking around with me through this story and given me all those support! Shoutout to Howling2theMoon, Sherlockreader, Butterfly18, and UnknownSeven7 for all the sweet reviews you wrote and also to those who liked and favorited this story!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Rey leaned against the metal wall of the pod, nothing but white staring at her as she floated about in space, getting hit once in a while by the debris from the ship. She shuddered a little, her bare arms cold from being in space, something she thought was odd since she always thought space wasn't supposed to be cold. She rubbed her bare skin as she sucked in a breath, praying that the air in the pod would last long enough until help arrived.

She stared at the small patch of work she had done to the pod, what would have been a panel for communication having been torn to pieces to make way for a transmitter. She thought she would at least try to find a way to keep herself busy and try to get help out to the Resistance instead of waiting for her time to die. Wires littered the ground along with other bits and pieces of circuitry and after trying to send a signal out, she had slumped against the wall, trying not to wear herself out.

As she tried to rest and calm her mind, she thought of Kylo, floating about somewhere out there in his own pod. She recalled seeing his skin being slightly torn through from earlier and she thought of how he might have been affected. Thinking of what happened with KO21 made her pray for his safety, even more, concerned now after hearing about his past. She closed her eyes, praying through the Force for his healing and rescue when she heard his voice resonating in her head, "Kriff."

She jerked up her head to see him leaning on the wall opposite her, his hand on his leg as he tried to slow down the infection with what medication he had on him but that didn't seem to be working. He had bandaged it up with some parts of his cloak and seeing the dark fabric getting stained with blood made her gulp when he stopped fiddling with the bandage. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as she snorted, "Don't ask me. I was thinking about you and here I am."

Those words made her blush but she quickly hid it as he reached out, his gloved hand reaching for her as he cocked his head to the side. He wasn't wearing his helmet and she could see the beginnings of an amused smile on his face as he muttered, "Interesting." "Well, other than us being able to talk to each other through our minds now, how are you doing?" "Bad." Rey reached out to touch his wound and he nearly recoiled as she touched his leg gingerly. She could feel the area that had been scratched and she retracted her hand as she asked, "Do you know any way to heal it?"

"Well, I have heard of Force healing but I always sucked at it. Who knew it would mean getting me turned into a zombie?" he said sarcastically as Rey shook her head, "Still as stubborn as ever." "Well, I am a…" he started to say when he bit back the words she knew he would say. "Yeah I know Solo men as really hardheaded idiots," she said as she closed her eyes, trying to see what she could do with the wound. "Don't try it. It's pointless," he muttered as she reached out to the Force, feeling for what may be able to help Kylo.

Rey felt the air around them, diminishing bit by bit the longer they floated in space. She felt the debris floating around them, the emptiness of space that currently only had the life force of two beings, both of them almost in sync as they connected with the Force. She could feel Kylo's heartbeat, his chest rising and falling slightly faster than she would have liked and she felt a tinge of the embarrassment of him being touched by her. Then she felt their Forces, their Light and Dark meet to bring a glow in her hands.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as Rey closed her eyes, drawing the Force and channeled her feelings into the healing process. "Please, heal Kylo… heal Ben from his wound," she whispered, unknowingly whispering his real name. He didn't flinch at it but instead, he held her other hand and channeled his own energy into the healing. She felt a burst of energy kicking in with his strength and together they healed the wound, closing it and cleansing his system from the virus.

"Incredible," Kylo whispered as he removed it, revealing pink flesh underneath it before muttering, "Thanks." "Anytime," she muttered as she leaned against the wall of her pod, suddenly feeling drained from the process of it all. She watched as he did the same, both of them taking comfort in each other's presence in the Force when he said, "This bond… maybe it's telling us that we're meant to be together." "When you say that, you mean like a couple." "Shut it." She could feel some embarrassment flowing from the bond from both sides and both of them tried to hide their blush when she heard a beeping sound.

"Rey! Rey! Do you copy?" a familiar voice rang from it as Rey dashed to the panel and squeaked, "Finn?! Is that you?" "Holy shit, Rey! We've been trying to reach you for hours!" "It's a long story but will you please come and get me out of here!" "Roger that! Coming out of hyperspace now!" At those words, she felt the pod she was in rock as a ship entered that space sector, the engines making her pod shake as she realized that Kylo would be left there alone.

"Kylo…" she said as he snorted. "Don't worry. Now that I have the infection taken care off, I would be fine." He gave her a sullen smirk that made her both worried and relieved about being rescued as she said, "I can bring with me. To your mother and the Resistance. There can be a place for you with us." "I'll be executed on the spot. There's no way anyone would forgive scum like me that took away everything from them. Even my mother…." He whispered as she reached out to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Although she wasn't physically touching him, he placed a gloved hand on where her hand touched him, sending a wave of warmth through her as he said, "Anyway, my ride will be here soon so its best you get out of here."

"Are you sure?" she started to say when Finn piped from the other side, "Hate to break it to you Rey, but we have First Order ships jumping out of hyperspace so I suggest you leave that guy there and get out butts out of here!" "That traitor," Kyo growled as Rey snapped, "You can say whatever you want to him next time but until then, I have to get out of here." As she turned to the other side, she felt him rumble through the Force, "There will always be a place for you by my side. All you have to do is to take my hand." With that, the bond was sealed off and all of a sudden, Rey felt all alone.


	9. Epilogue

**At long last, this story is complete. It has been a blast bringing Kylo and Rey to life through this story and even though it had its ups and downs, I really enjoyed writing about them and getting to explore more about who they are and what they mean to each other. Thanks to those who have supported me with all your lovely reviews and likes to this story. Now, may I present to you the epilogue of this story.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Oh shit, Rey! You're alive!" Finn yelled as she boarded the ship. He barreled into her, hugging onto her tight as she said, "If you want remnants of germs on you that could turn you into a zombie, you can continue hugging me." That resulted in a yelp from him as he jumped away, earning a laugh from Rey as a voice said, "Welcome back, Rey." "General Organa," Rey said as she turned to face the general, the older woman regal despite having lost her husband not long ago and being pretty old.

"I take it the mission was a failure?" she asked as Rey bowed her head. "We lost many good men," she said as the general patted her on the shoulder, saying, "At least you're alive and that's all that matters." As she did so, her face softened and she looked at Rey in the eyes as she whispered, "You met Ben?" As Rey nodded, General Organa smiled as some tears came into her eyes as she thought of her son, somewhat still drifting in space until he would be rescued.

"How was he?" she asked and Rey was genuinely surprised she still cared about Kylo after everything he did. "He feels pain and conflict. He wishes to join us but he feels he cannot take back all the crimes he did in the past. I asked him to come with me, but he refused," she said. Leia bowed her head low as she thought of her son, lost in the hands of the First Order as she turned to move away. "Get some rest and see the medical droid," she ordered as Rey bowed, "General."

With that, she and Finn made their way to the medical bay and Rey soon found herself being poked by needles and getting her blood drawn and tested for any signs of infection. All the while, Finn was talking about how Poe and his team were on their way of building bombs to attack the First Order with and how everyone has just been on attack mode, trying to get the First Order into chaos. While he spoke, Rey's thoughts drifted to Kylo, unconsciously praying for his safety and how she somewhat wished he was there by her side.

…

"You look well, Kylo," Hux sneered as he entered the medical bay, watching as Kylo had his wounds properly tended to and his blood drawn to test for infection. He hissed a little as he was jabbed in several places just in case to ward off any unnecessary things as Hux drawled, "Once you're done with your medical examination, the Supreme leader wishes to see you in his Throne Room." Knowing it wasn't a request, Kylo scowled as he waited for the droid to finish patching him up before he stood up and walked to the door.

"I wonder why the Supreme Leader even wants to keep you when you failed so many times. I guess he just needs a pet for company," Hux sneered as Kylo whirled around and used the Force to send the man flying into the air. Hux laughed as he slammed into the ground when Kylo's hand formed a circle, lifting him into the air as Hux chuckled, "Your time will come where you would be destroyed." "We'll see about that," he snarled as he chucked Hux into the ceiling and into the wall before letting him drop to the ground. Not wanting to waste any more of his precious time, he stomped off to speak to Snoke.

…

"Hey, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet," Finn said as Rey looked up. She couldn't remember what he had been saying for the past ten minutes as she cracked a grin, "Just tired." "Well, go get some rest. You're set to leave for Ach-To in the morning to find Master Skywalker," he said as he turned to leave. "See you at dinner?" he asked and she gave him a thumbs up that signaled him to leave. As she got down from the medical chair to go stand at the glass window overlooking the galaxy in the distance, she felt a pull in the Force as someone entered the room with her.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered. "Better. Nothing to worry about," she said as he nodded. She felt his presence oddly calming and both of them just stood there, letting the Bond bring them some peace as he spoke, "The Supreme Leader wants me to bring you in. He says you're… interesting to him." "Well, you have to try and catch me first," she said as he grinned. She thought of how much better he looked without his helmet, the object that turned him into a monster.

"I will find you Rey. I believe this bond may eventually lead me to you and you to me," he whispered, his head turning to look at her. Wherever he was, she could feel him drilling into her mind, trying to pry out the location of the Resistance as she said, "You won't get anything from me." "I know," he said before he leaned into her ear and whispered, "You're always welcome to come to my side. Never forget that." With that, he was gone, leaving an empty space where he was.

…

Kylo stood at the view from the bridge, watching as countless First Order ships blasted through the darkness of space. He felt annoyed at what Snoke had told him earlier and he had retreated to just stare at space, wanting to let his mind wander. As he thought of what he had gone through for the past 48 hours, he thought of Rey and what she had said to him on the ship. How he could go back home. "Stupid," he muttered as he thought of how he had to move forward, to kill the past he despised so much. As both parties, Light and the Dark stared at the stars, the same thoughts formed in their minds. "Someday, I will find you and I will bring you to my side," Rey and Kylo thought to themselves as they blasted off into the deep reaches of space.

 **May the Force be with you all. Always.**

 **Until we meet again, ave atque vale and sayonara.**


	10. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
